


Aimatrios

by leeetheeebeee



Category: Original Work
Genre: All The Tropes, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Fantasy, Gods and Monsters, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Nonbinary Character, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Alternating, Possible Eventual Smut, Slow Burn, Transgender, idk what im doing, im writing here bc wattpad sucks, mlm, no beta we die like men, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeetheeebeee/pseuds/leeetheeebeee
Summary: A rebellion rages, a battle started by our mothers and fathers, one passed down to us. They call us freedom fighters antarte, and our leaders are known as the three kings.We are Gods. We are Children.And this is our story.





	1. One : The Pretty Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm lee!! this is my uuuh oc? story? ive been working on it for a few years and just impulsively decided to start writing it / posting what i write!! you can find me on tumblr @beedinghearts and my spotify (with some oc playlists) is bluelei !!  
> a fair warning : this is a wip and there is no beta

Ezil sat at his desk, fiddling with his pen nervously. He watches the sun set through his bay window and lets out a heavy sigh. Tonight was going to be rather big and important, considering who he was supposed to meet. He'd been distracted all day, honestly, by thoughts of the gentleman he was supposed to be introduced to. Quella, a small and mousy girl who works in the castle as a maid and owns a small shop on the side, is a mutual friend, and thus the one who is going to introduce the two men. She is also a paidi, or an individual one of the gods have chosen to give a portion of their power, as well as limited immortality, to. Ezil almost envies her, envies how she's favored by a god. His thoughts begin to wander, and his work is completely forgotten as he thinks of adventure, and gods, and magic, and how he'd gladly leave his life of luxury behind just to get a taste of excitement, of freedom. 

Before he knows it, the sun has fully set, and darkness has settled comfortable over the world outside. He shakes off his daydreams and stands, dusting himself off and smoothing the wrinkles out of his dress. He'll have to change clothes before going out, because first impressions are essential, and he doesn't think the man he's meeting tonight will be fond of the gem encrusted cyan gown Ezil is presently wearing. He lets out another sigh, and quickly tucks away the document he was supposed to be reviewing, before walking out of his study and into his bedroom. He dresses slowly, still not entirely here mentally, and dons a simple pair of black trousers with a black blouse and cloak. He snorts to himself, looking in the mirror. While quite aesthetically pleasing, the getup doesn't truly suit him. He's far to dainty to look intimidating and mysterious, or so he thinks. He makes sure he has his dagger on him before sneaking out, climbing down the tree that resides next to his balcony. He doesn't miss how easily this meeting could be romanticized, meeting a stranger with a bad reputation through a friend, in the dead of the night, on a full moon, and how he has to sneak around to do so. However, having romanticized meetings with bad boys one too many times in the past, Ezil likes to think he's learned his lesson. He tells himself he's been hurt enough times before to've learned his lesson, because there's only so many times you can endure heartbreak before you lose faith in love, right?

Then why does he feel so excited while slipping through the hole in the gate that only he knows about? Why can't he manage to keep his pace normal and calm while he walks down the streets, slipping from shadow to shadow? He rationalizes that it's because of how risky this is, how dangerous it is, but deep down he knows how danger doesn't excite him; doesn't make him giddy.

As he nears Quella's shop, he begins to feel truly nervous, though. What if they don't get along? What if they get along too well? What if he simply doesn't show up? He pauses a few doors down, to ground himself and take a few slow, deep breaths. He couldn't step through her door as a hopeful romantic, nor could he walk through her door in shambles because of anxiety. He cools off in the fresh summer air, looking up at the moon, pulling himself together. "It'll be okay." He whispers to himself, voice soft and stern. "It'll be okay."

He knocks on the shop door, rapping his knuckles against the worn wood with the same rhythm as a song Quella and Ezil made up together as children. It's a song only they know, so it makes for a perfect code. After a moment, Quella flings the door open and pulls Ezil inside. The shop smells of rose and lavender, and it's lit by candles that are spread throughout the room. It seems like a mild fire hazard to Ezil, but he says nothing while Quella closes and locks the door behind him.

"You weren't followed, right? You made it here okay?" She huffs, patting him down, as if to check for any injuries. Her dirty blonde curls are in a state of mild disarray, which is incredibly unlike her. Her dress is even wrinkled. Ezil finds a strange sort of comfort in that, in the fact that he wasn't the only one nervous about tonight. 

"No one followed me, I was as careful as always, dear." He scoffs, gently clasping her hands in his own for a moment before letting her go. "Was the shop busy today? How are things?" He asks with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. It's kinda cute how frazzled his friend is, even though they've danced this dance a dozen times before. The only thing that makes tonight different is that there's (likely) some stranger sitting in the reading room behind the curtain, waiting to meet him. 

"Today it was painfully slow. Rentaro arrived early, so it was mildly awkward for me to work with him waiting for me to close up shop, if I'm being honest. Though he wasn't bad company, I just felt guilty, ignoring him in favor of cleaning or talking to clients and such." Quella huffs quietly, closing her one good eye for a moment before taking a deep breath. Ezil assumes Rentaro is the man he's supposed to be meeting tonight. "Anyways!" She claps her hands together and an easy smile slips into place. "Speaking of! He should still be around here somewhere! You were a little late tonight, so we were worried!" She giggles, and theres a dull thud from the reading room. Ezil quirks a brow and adjusts the hood on his cloak.

"We, huh?" He mumbles, before slowly walking around the room, glancing at all the things lining the shelves. Meeting a mysterious man in a magic shop on a full moon really is hard to not romanticize, if Ezil were to be honest. "I'm sorry today was such a bore, though, and that I was late. I had a lot of work to do today, and it kept me busier than I had expected." It's a shame he has a habit to lie.

"Ah, it's no matter." Quella huffs, puffing out her cheeks. "He's getting impatient, though, so come on, you fibber." She rolls her eye and holds open the curtain to the reading room for Ezil, who hesitates a moment more, before walking through. He immediately makes eye contact with Rentaro, who... Is nothing like Ezil expected, and everything he had expected, all at once. He's around seven feet tall, with broad shoulders and cold, dark eyes. His tan skin is riddled with scars, and he's dressed in an oversized sweater, with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of loose trousers. He has shaggy, dark green hair, and several piercings, but he seems to be holding some sort of romance novel, which he carefully sets down. He quirks a brow at Ezil, and then looks between him and Quella, who is wearing a very forced and mildly pained smile.

"Rentaro Neptim, meet your new informant, Ezil Parrish."


	2. Two: The Tragic Assassin

Ren likes to think of himself as a very patient man. However, spending a few hours in a magical card reading room while waiting to meet the person he's supposed to trust with his life really wore him down, honestly. He's a skeptic of all of that tarot and oracle stuff, and generally not a fan of it (it scares him, to think that his life is already planned out, that destiny has chosen what he'll eat for breakfast tomorrow and every day after that), even if one of his friends is living and breathing proof that you can, in fact, see the future sometimes. 

To pass the time, Quella had given him a tarot reading. He didn't understand what she called the card formation, but there was ten cards, and he didn't like what they meant when she explained it. It lead to a lot of teasing, when the card that represents his current struggles was the star. According to Quella, it's the card that represents her friend, the one he's supposed to be meeting later. He sulked while she teased him, reshuffling the cards, joking that, amidst a war, the most pressing issue in Ren's life is a boy. 

_Not just any boy_ , he thought to himself, _but the son of one of the most powerful women in the country_. Ren still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that one of the king's right hand men was to be his informant from now on. Pan Ezil Parrish, the son of Sedibus Parrish, a nobleman and ex-knight who now acts as general to a band of Skylo, or special soldiers who only serve nobility. He genuinely never saw _that_ one coming. One of the king's dogs? Simultaneously acting as an informant for the antarte? How can you manage to be a dog for _multiple_ kings?

It's no wonder this guys about to be trouble for Ren. How can he even be trusted, if he's playing for both sides, anyways? How can someone so close to his number one enemy ever be useful to him? How are they even expected to be able to meet up, if Ezil is busy with castle duties night and day, and Ren can't stand within view of the castle without his life being at risk? He is, quite literally, a top enemy of the state, as one of the top antarte assassins. 

Ren, along with a few others, make up a band of criminals called the _nekroi._ While no one has seen them in the act and lived, they're still among the most wanted in the country, right alongside the three kings. So, again, how exactly are they expected to meet regularly to exchange information? It's not as if they could do so in the dark corner of a pub, thanks to Ezil's fame and appearance. That man has to be one of the prettiest things in the country, with his fancy gowns and glistening jewels. Though, Ren has yet to actually lay eyes on him, he has heard that he looks like an angel. 

So, when Ezil finally walks through the door, into that weird reading room, wearing plain clothes and looking a little tired, Ren is a little caught off guard. Ezil has dark brown skin, and eyes the color of the bottom of a lake, but he's lacking his usual sparkle. He quirks a brow, and looks between him and Quella, almost wondering if this is really his guy, for just a split moment. Quella looks very obviously uncomfortable, hands fiddling with a lace trim on her dress, running along it's edges over and over. Ren distantly thinks that, if she keeps doing that, it'll wear the fabric down.

"Rentaro Neptim, meet your new informant, Ezil Parrish." She opens her arms in a wide, sweeping gesture, between the two men. Ezil smiles almost sheepishly, and Ren thinks it's cute for only a moment, before he quickly stuffs that thought into one of the deepest parts of his brain. This isn't some silly romance novel, he can't allow himself to feel anything towards Ezil. That would be too dangerous, too dumb. "Why don't we all sit down, have some tea? We have so much to discuss~!" Quella turns and quickly scuttles out of the room, mumbling something about chamomile and jasmine. Ezil follows her with his eyes for a moment, before he looks back at Ren, eyes a little wide.

"I don't bite." Ren scoffs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. He nods towards the chair across from him. "You heard her, take a seat." Ezil pouts, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. He takes his cloak off in one fluid motion, slipping it over the back of his chair, before sitting down with the care and grace only a gentleman can manage. He folds his hands on top of the table, avoids eye contact by looking around the room.

"Uh, have you ever had your cards read before?" He asks in a small voice. The traces of the man he's heard about are nowhere to be seen. A pretty little thing, lethal and powerful, with a reputation filled with promiscuity and notorious for having his heart broken. He lacks the confidence, the charisma. He seems all too normal, for someone who's sitting across the table from Ren. 

"A few times." Ren decides it's best to not tell him about his reading earlier. "Have you?" He wonders if Ezil buys the whole... Magical card, thing. If he thinks lighting a certain candle can connect you to the gods. In Ren's experience, the only time his god makes contact, is in his dreams. He's unfortunate enough to be the paidi of Anthropou, one of the gods of strength and protection. He's a powerful god, but not the kind of god who cares deeply about his paidi. Quella, however, is lucky. Her goddess, Gnosi, the goddess of fate and wisdom, treats Quella like a mother treats a child.

"Yeah!" Ezil pulls Ren from his thoughts. "Er, uh, well, actually I liked having them read so much that Quella gave me a deck of my own." He rubs his thumbs against the backs of his clasped hands, looking down at them, cheeks reddening slightly. Ren did _not_ expect that one, honestly. An ex-knight, who seems to treat life like it's nothing but a good time, genuinely believing in destiny? And treating cards as if they have all the answers? It's almost funny. 

"Okay, okay! Here we go!" Quella comes through the curtain again, holding a tray with three mismatched cups of tea. She sets the tray onto the middle of the table, before sitting between the boys. "Sorry about the wait! But, anyways, shall we get to business?"

"I suppose." Ezil mumbles, clearing his throat and reaching for a cup of tea. It smells strongly of hibiscus and rose. 

"So, as I said, Ezil will be your new informant, Ren. And, while I know it seems like an odd pairing, I do have a method to my madness!" Quella huffs out a soft giggle, wagging a finger at Ren, who raises a brow at her. 

"Do tell, then, Q. What's your plan, here?" He hums, looking rather unimpressed. This is bound to be good, and, of course, by good he means bad.

"Well, I'd like to preface this with an apology to both of you." Quella's little laugh is a little more awkward this time, and Ezil suddenly looks far more exhausted. "But, as we all know. Ezil has... A certain reputation!"

"Wait, as we all know?" Ezil sounds rightfully offended, freezing with his teacup inches from his lips. The color is back in his cheeks, and he's refusing to look at Ren.

"As we all know!! Ezil has a reputation!" Quella repeats herself, giving Ezil a stern look. She looks like a disgruntled rabbit when she tries to look serious. "One we can capitalize on, however!"

Ren feel's the blood drain from his face.

"You can't possibly mean what I think you mean right?" Ezil sounds tired, too, now. His eyes are pleading. Ren tries not to be offended by that.

"Listen. If you suddenly start spending a lot of private time with a mysterious, attractive man, no one would truly second guess that, right? It's simply in character, is all I'm saying!" Quella squeaks, raising her hands in a weak surrender. "It would not only make the transfer of necessary and important information possible, but it would make it _easy_. All you two would have to do is... Simply, pretend to be together? Act a little intimate in front of others?" She shrugs, as if that's not a problem, as if it's not uncomfortable. 

Ren is fully capable of putting responsibility above feelings, however, he will admit that acting intimate with a man who he doesn't yet trust, and also seems to be uneasy around him, doesn't sound all that great. His ego is a little bruised, but only a little, since Quella called him attractive and mysterious. "Alright, well," Ren begins, and both Ezil and Quella look at him expectantly. "I'm gonna be honest here, okay? I'm not entirely comfortable with that, especially since we just met, and all the attention I'll likely get from being seen with you... But." He pauses deliberately.

"... But?" Ezil's voice is small, soft, quiet. He looks only a little scared. Ren makes eye contact with him, and he realizes messing with Ezil is probably fun. Just one little pause has him on the edge of his seat, afterall.

"But... You have access to information I, no, _we_ need. I don't exactly _like_ this, but it's a necessary evil." Ren shrugs, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip. Ezil blinks at him for a moment, and then it registers.

"How in the world is being my pretend partner a _necessary evil_?" Ezil sets his cup down and scoffs, his pointed ears turning bright red and brows knitting together. "A necessary evil?? Really???" Ezil then begins rambling about how anyone would be lucky to have him, _especially_ Ren, and Quella just shakes her head at them, letting out a little snort of laughter. Ren realizes this may end up being just a little fun, working with Ezil. Just a tad. 

"Anyways! I'm glad you realize the importance of you two opening a line of communication, Rentaro!" Quella says just loud enough to be heard over Ezil, who groans loudly. "You two don't have to actually get along, though..." She trails off, and tilts her head to the side for a moment, as if listening to something that they can't. "Ah, nevermind." She blinks a few times, and Ren assumes she actually did hear something he can't. It's not uncommon, for her to zone out or listen in to conversations that don't reach his ears. It comes with the territory, he guesses, of being an oracle. "Ah, but, you do need to exchange information! Your relationship is irrelevant, considering what's at stake here! Priorities and such." She lets out a little laugh and shrugs, resting her chin in her hand. "Right, Ezil?"

Ezil glares at Ren for another moment, before he lets out a dramatic sigh and looks up at the cieling. "Yeah. Sure. You're right."

"Then it's official! The two of you will be partners in crime, from this day forwards~!" Quella sits upright and clasps her hands together, giggling. She seems so excited, and Ezil seems so tired, and Ren is somehow hopeful and filled with dread. For once, he really does think those magic cards could be right about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo i hope ur enjoying the story so far hehe!!

**Author's Note:**

> sdkfjbgswojif i feel like it's a cheesy place to cut it off BUT i'm gonna immediately work on the next chapter so!! hehe  
> plus i just wanna get this out there yknow?  
> anyways!! i hope you liked it!! leave a comment hmu on tumblr if you did uwu


End file.
